


a luthor and a 'killer - what will they think of next

by mygif2u



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternative Universe: Rival Gangs, F/F, St Trinain's AU, day 4: au, samariasweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygif2u/pseuds/mygif2u
Summary: Sam didn't know what she had expected when her parents sent her to St Trinian's School for Girls, but meeting the spawn of their sworn enemy, the Luthors, had not occurred to her at all.Or, the St Trinian's x Rival Gang AU no-one asked for.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 21





	a luthor and a 'killer - what will they think of next

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my drafts for a while now, and SamAriasWeek seemed like the perfect time to finish this off. I had wanted to post this on the Thursday, but time ran away from me so hopefully the double AU makes up for that :)

Sam didn't know what she had expected when her parents sent her to St Trinian's School for Girls, but meeting the spawn of their sworn enemy, the Luthors, had not occurred to her at all.

It happened as she was on her way back to the dorms from hockey practice, just a month after starting at St Trinian's. An almighty BANG had come from one of the labs. Normally she wouldn't think too much of it; the Flammables would set anything on fire for a laugh, and the Twins would spend afternoons on end fine tuning their line of explosives. But this time something told her to investigate further.

She made her way through the Science block, and could see that the lab at the very end had its door lying splintered on the opposite wall, and the floor was littered with shards of glass from shattered windows. Sam carefully picked her way towards the lab, and as she approached she was hit with the putrid smell of rotten eggs. Trying not to gag, she held her P.E shirt over her nose and mouth before venturing inside.

As it was so close to sunset, Sam could barely see into the destroyed room. With what remaining daylight there was she could make out broken tables and smashed beakers strewn everywhere. She scanned over the debris and spotted a figure lying in a crumpled heap on the other side of the room.

Dropping all her hockey gear by the doorway, she padded towards them, trying not to touch anything in case it set off another explosion.

"Hey can you hear me?"

Sam didn't expect a reply, but the complete lack of response worried her. The Twins never worked without the other, and the Flammables always needed an audience to impress with their pyrotechnics. Whoever this was had taken a big risk doing experiments on their own.

Sam knelt down over the girl - as her uniform gave away - and checked for a pulse. It was faint, but there. Hooking her arms beneath the girl, Sam pulled her up to her feet, bracing the other girl's body against hers.

The smell was growing stronger, and Sam knew they needed to leave. It was then that the girl came to with a quiet groan.

"It's alright, I've got you."

The girl seemed to be struggling to stay conscious, and Sam didn't think twice before scooping her up into her arms.

"Alright let's get you to Matron"

Making sure not to bump the girl in her arms against the doorway, Sam stepped back into the corridor, and made a beeline for the hospital wing.

**

"Well, she'll survive."

Sam eyed the cigarette dangling between Matron's fingers as she checked the other girl's pulse.

"You're sure about that Matron?"

The older woman turned towards her with a raised eyebrow.

" 'Course she will, I've seen many St Trinian's girls bounce back from bigger explosions than that."

Sam took the girl on the hospital bed in, gaze roaming over the gauze wrapped forehead and scratch marked cheeks. Her eyes lingered on the girl's thick lashes and full lips, utterly oblivious to Matron's own gaze on her.

"Besides, this isn't the first visit Miss Luthor has paid me."

Sam's attention whipped back to Matron.

"Luthor? As in - "

Matron sent a pointed look her way.

"Oh yes."

Sam grimaced at Matrons's confirmation, and she looked at the girl on the bed with new eyes. The Luthors, whilst having created a formidable corporate entity with Luthor Corp, had used it entirely as a front for their real line of work. Namely weapons production and distribution.

Which would have been all well and good until the Luthors had started moving in on The Worldkillers' turf. Making and selling WMDs to rebels and warlords was one thing, but to then expand their services to include assassination - the Worldkillers' specialty - was another thing entirely. Snapping up many of the 'Killers biggest regular clients had put Luthor Corp, and everyone associated with it, in the crosshairs, and not always metaphorically speaking.

To Sam - code name Reign - this was all ancient history, but the bad blood between the two gangs was something she had been steeped in since she could crawl.

Still, Sam could not stop looking at the girl on the bed. It was a shame really, that a girl so pretty had to be a Luthor.

"This is the first time she's had someone stay with her."

Sam frowned at that. The Luthors had an extensive network of contacts, some of whom would have sent their own daughters to St Trinian's. Surely she would have met and befriended at least one of those girls by now.

"Doesn't she have any friends?"

Matron took a puff of her cigarette before answering, "I've only seen her hang around with one other girl at this school, and that was Veronica Sinclair."

At the mention of that name, Sam sneered. The Sinclairs had built up a chain of underground fight clubs made up of the unfortunate enemies of some of the world's biggest crime figures. The poor bastards fighting it out in the rings included those paying off their debts to their underworld creditors, snitches who had run to the law enforcement or intel agencies, and business rivals who had been so utterly thrashed by the competition that they had no more ties to break them out. Sinclair had turned cleaning into a rather lucrative circus act. It was totally barbaric and beneath the sort of thing the Killers would do or associate themselves with; sure they were _assassins_ but at least they didn't play with their food before eating it.

And neither, as far as Sam was aware, did the Luthors. It made her wonder why Pretty Girl would stoop to such company.

"What's her name?"

"Lena."

Oh of course this _had_ to be the daughter of Leon Luthor, head of Luthor Corp and patriarch of the Luthors. Not only had Sam saved a _Luthor_ , she had to go and save _one of the potential heirs of the Luthor empire_. If either of her sisters found out about what she'd done -

"She could use a friend."

Sam snorted. A Luthor and a Killer being friends? Over her dead body - both sides would see to that. 

Even so, Sam knew that if she had known Lena's identity before carrying her out of that lab she still would have ventured in for her. Only because it would be a terrible waste; it wasn't like Lena was the reason for the Luthor-World Killer feud, nor did she have any sway in the Luthor business the way her brother, Lex, did.

God, maybe she was going soft like her sisters had feared - and that just would not do. She needed to put this entire evening behind her and forget what she had done for Lena Luthor.

Sam stood up from her seat by the bed, taking in the fact that the twilight sky had morphed into pitch black night - geez, when had it gotten so _late_ \- and that Matron was nowhere in sight. She took one last look at Lena before she swept out of the room, trying to banish thoughts of the girl lying in the hospital bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this thing up with next to no editing so please 'scuse any mistakes. I was planning for this to be a longer fic, but figured I'd post some of it for the event (if so at the very least people will get to see it). I may put up the rest of it in the future, but for now I hope you enjoyed this tidbit :)
> 
> Come yell at me on my tumblr: [x](mygif2uis2ficsusomevids.tumblr.com)


End file.
